


Séparés mais ensemble

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex brings up her Lyon contract with Amy as they try to figure out what their next move should be.





	

Amy stared down at the contract. She couldn’t say no; there was no way she could say no. They couldn’t say no, it was too big to turn down. 

“It’s six months,” Alex said again and Amy nodded. Six months wasn’t long, it really wasn’t. “They promised you and the boys could come. You could train with us… get back out there on top for the NWSL season.”

“And you’ll be back, for the season?”

“I promise.” Alex smiled and Amy nodded, flipping a page over. The money was great but the opportunity to get better, play with the best. They couldn’t let that pass by. Amy still remembered Alex’s face as they lost in Rio; it would forever be burned into her mind's eye. She didn’t know what to do, she wanted her wife to be home, but she also wanted her to be the best in the world.

“Sign it,” Amy said strongly, shocking herself a bit. Alex stared back at her.

“Are you sure?” 

“You’ve talked to them, and me, about this. They are a great team. Pinoe told you to go. Hope told you to go. Abby, Christen, Tobin, Allie, Ash, Ali... hell, even Lauren told you to go. So sign the damn paper and I’ll go get our passports in order and we’ll go for the first bit…”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked again, making Amy look up at her. 

“This is what you want?”

“Yes, if you are there too.”

“Then I’ll be there, and when training starts here, I’ll be back. We knew that we’d be separated during that time already anyway… what’s a couple extra miles.”

“Extra thousand.”

“That’s fine. We can do this.”

“Ok.” Alex took the pen in her hand as Amy slid the papers back over to her. She pressed the pen down before looking back up at Amy. “What if—”

“We’ll deal with it, sign.” Alex pressed the pen back down and signed the papers. 

“Done, we’re going to Lyon.”

“We’re going to Lyon.”

“Perfect.” Alex smiled across the table at Amy. 

“So…” 

“We’re going to have to learn French.”

“We’ve got Tobin,” Amy reminded her, “I’m sure she can even show us around a bit. Pinoe too.”

“Ok.” 

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax, you’ve got this, you deserve this.” Amy smiled, standing up. She walked over to Alex, kissing her quickly. “This is what you wanted.”

“What if I was wrong?”

“What’s six months of your life, trying something new and exciting?”

“Six months away from you and our boys.”

“Four months, because we’re going to be there with you till March.”

“Four months away from you and our boys,” Alex whined, burying her face in Amy’s neck.

“We would’ve been separated anyway, you in Orlando, while I was in Kansas city.”

“Fine,” Alex huffed, “I still don’t like it.”

“We’ll live, now I say we go celebrate you becoming a member of one of the most elite teams in the world.” Amy smirked, kissing Alex.

“How long do Tobin and Christen have the boys?”

“All night.” Amy grinned, as Alex kissed her again.

“Perfect, I want to take my time with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got prompted 'I want to challenge you to write a story (preferably romantic) with whoever wears the jersey of your lucky number and whoever wears 8. You can use any roster from the 2015 World Cup roster to now. If it ends up being a New Kids fic it must be romantic' and this is what happened because my favorite numbers been 13. And this is what happened. Hopefully you guys like it! Let me know.


End file.
